


Fuck U Betta

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Marking, Scratching, Smut, Sub Stiles, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Based on the song Fuck U Betta





	Fuck U Betta

Stiles wasn’t my boyfriend, and I knew that. He had never been my lover in any way other than sex, but when I found him looking at another girl the way he had never looked at me, I could feel my chest tighten and heart break. It made absolutely no sense to me.

The thought had never crossed my mind before that I might have developed feelings for the dull-eyed and over-working boy. The two of us had been friends for years, not as long as he had been friends with Scott, but we had known each other for a long time. There were plenty of nights with the three of us jumping around and acting like idiots, pizza nights at Scott’s house, and discovering too many things together. As we got older, I found myself looking at Scott like a brother, but Stiles, Stiles was completely different.

There was always something about Stiles, now that I think about it. He was always someone I admired from afar, silently cheering on his sarcastic comments and making sure he actually went to bed instead of researching. He was intriguing with his fascination in the simplest thing, and how he wasn’t able to trust anyone. He was absolutely gorgeous with hair grown out of the years and hazel eyes that were always shining with excitement and a bit of sleep deprivation. I won’t ever be able to analyze every bit of him, but that’s what makes it all the better.

Stiles was a mystery that I was never able to solve.

* * *

 

Through the recent year, Stiles had come to me with problems I never thought he would be come to me for. I spent night after night with Stiles in his bed, relieving him of his pent-up frustration and sex drive. The boy needed it after all. The nights were never consistent, and after, he would act like nothing happened. I didn’t care all too much, but I lived for those nights where Stiles would fuck me like there wasn’t going to be a tomorrow or the ones where he was tired but needed something and just rocked into me slowly, the room filled with soft gasps and pants instead of the loud moans that could be heard by any supernatural creature around the block.

Then, Malia Tate appeared, and I was left in the dust. He had found someone else to satisfy his needs and occupy his bed, but I couldn’t deny that it hurt. She took my spot in an instant, and I didn’t expect it. I watched the talk like they had known each other for years, and it was like a punch in the gut every time. They weren’t dating either, just fucking, just doing what I wanted to do.

I gritted my teeth as I watched Stiles grin and bend down to kiss Malia by his locker. For claiming they weren’t a couple, the two sure were lovers of PDA. Scott wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sighed. “You need to do something. You can’t just mope around all day.”

I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. “Stiles doesn’t want to do what I want to do.”

“And that is?”

“Well, first I would take off his clothes, and then-“

I was rudely cut off by Scott coughing loudly, wrapped his hand around my mouth. “I don’t need to hear that.”

I pushed his hand away. “You asked, loser.”

Scott shook his head, and we resumed our position from before. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulder, watching as Stiles stared at us with curious eyes while Malia talked about one of her classes that she didn’t understand. His eyes studied the two of us carefully, trained on Scott’s hand around my shoulder. I shook my head, knowing it was most likely just my imagination. Stiles didn’t care about me.

“You really should talk to him, though,” Scott enthused, smiling encouragingly.

I sighed and nodded. “I’ve been meaning to do it, it just never happened. He never seemed to care. Besides, he’s got  _Malia._ ” Her name tasted sour on my tongue like I shouldn’t be saying it. She had ruined the one good thing about my life, and she didn’t even know it.

“He’s got Malia because he feels the same way about you. He just doesn’t think you like him too, so he uses her.” Scott’s voice was persistent, trying to make me believe what he was saying. It was like lying was his second nature because I had never seen him do it this well.

I shook my head and continued staring at the two. “You’re such a liar.”

Scott shrugged his shoulders. “I only tell the truth. You’re just lying to yourself.”

After that conversation, I found myself staring at Stiles a little bit more than I normally would. What if what Scott said was true? What if he actually liked me? I threw the thoughts from my head, however. How could he like someone like me? He was basically a god, and I was plain.

I threw my head back, groaning, as I stared at the work in front of me. I had stayed late at the library even though I wasn’t supposed to be here after school hours. The librarian had given me a special card that unlocked the doors at night so I could come in. She claimed it was because she trusted me, but I think it’s because I always end up cleaning up a bit.

I placed my head in my hand after stretching a bit and stared at the large textbooks in front of me. I always found myself studying at the last minute, procrastination sneaking up on me. I wrote down a few notes that I knew I wouldn’t look at later before I picked up my phone. I scrolled through a few notifications, most from apps or an occasional like on one of my posts.

I found myself staring aimlessly at a wall after that. I didn’t want to study, but I didn’t want to  _not_ study. I was struggling. When it finally reached about eleven o’clock, I decided to turn on my music and start studying again. If I messed up this test, I would be failing the class, and I already have enough problems as it is, I don’t need school looming over my shoulder like an overprotective parent.

It took me a few minutes to get into the normal swing of schoolwork, but I soon found myself humming along to the familiar melody falling from my phone as I wrote down random facts I knew I needed. Time passed by pretty quickly, but I still wasn’t tired. However, I had slept through most of my classes after spending the night before scrolling through Tumblr.

I looked up quickly as I heard the sound of the library door open and close. I raised an eyebrow and peered through the various bookshelves to see the one person I didn’t want to see. Stiles stood clad in gray sweatpants and a red shirt with only his phone in his hand. I sighed and ignored him, knowing he had already heard my music and would be coming around soon.

I flipped my page quickly and continued copying down, realizing that I was already almost completely done with my notes. Perfect. Now, I wouldn’t have to spend as much time here.

Four sentences left, and I heard his sneakers squeak against the wood flooring towards my direction.

Three sentences left, and I saw him walk over to the table area.

Two sentences left, and he was standing in front of me.

One sentence left, and he opened his mouth to speak.

Zero sentences left, and I jumped out of my seat before he could say anything and grabbed my belongings. I swiftly began walking to the door before I was swiftly held back as Stiles’ hand clasped around my wrist. I tried yanking myself out of his grasp, but it didn’t work, and Stiles pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist so I couldn’t escape.

“Stiles,” I whined out, and pushed against him, “let me go.”

Stiles shook his head and held me tightly. For someone who only weighed about one-hundred and forty-seven pounds, he could hold me pretty well. “You need to talk to me, y/n. You’ve been ignoring me for weeks. You never come over any more. I miss you as a friend and lover.”

“I haven’t been ignoring you, you’ve been ignoring me ever since Malia came into your life and took my spot. You don’t have to feel bad or like you still have to be my friend when it’s obvious that you don’t want to be. I don’t have time for this drama or your bullshit.” My words were like fire as I spit them out, my lip curled into a snarl. Stiles loosened his grip on me for a second before turning me around so I was facing him.

“You thought I ditched you?”

“I don’t think,” I snarled, “I know.”

“y/n, I-“

I cut Stiles off by throwing myself forward and kissing him harshly, catching him by surprise. It was only a few seconds before he kissed me back just as forcefully. I let my emotions take control, knowing I would regret it later but enjoy it now.

Stiles pulled away with a soft gasp only for me to press my lips against his neck, sucking a bright mark into the unclaimed skin. “y/n,” he moaned out, breathily.

I growled back, my eyes glowing bright. “She’s been all over you, everywhere I’m supposed to be. Do you think she’s better than me? Do you think she can fuck you like I can? Do you think that she’s going to treat you like I do?”

Stiles sighed lowly and rolled his neck to the side, happily letting me have free reign on his neck. “She’s not. She’s definitely not any better.” I grinned and licked a stripe from his neck to his ear, biting on his neck softly.

“Are you gonna let me fuck you, Stiles, or do you want me to stop?”

Stiles groaned and nodded profusely. “Please fuck me.”

I chuckled and palmed him through his pants, feeling him growing hard already. He was breathing heavily, his pupils dialated as I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to me so I could kiss him. Our lips met in some odd synchronization that was perfect yet messy. Our teeth clashed at one point, but we both ignored it and just held each other tighter.

Stiles’ hands gripped my ass, but I smacked him away and pulled off our kiss. “Don’t touch. This is punishment.” Stiles whined but nodded and moved his hands so they were gripping the table instead of me. I smirked and thumbed at the bottom of his shirt, rolling the material between my thumb and first finger.

I hummed lightly and pressed my lips to his cheek. “What do you want me to do, Stiles?”

“Something. Anything.” His eyes closed, and his pink lips parted as I pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his pale and toned torso. Running around and saving people definitely gave him a nice body. I ran my hand over the planes of his stomach before dipping it down to his pants.

“Do you want to do this in here, Stiles? Want to do this in the middle of a library? Want to do it in the one place the pack is all of the time?”

Stiles whined. “I don’t care. I don’t care. I just need you.” He was shaking slightly, his tongue darting out to wet his lips every few minutes, his pupils blown. I smirked at my ability to make him fall apart in just a few seconds.

I hummed lightly before pressing my lips to jawline as I pushed my hands into his pants, wrapping my hand around his cock eagerly. He groaned loudly and tilted his head back, exposing his neck to me. I bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder before dragging my tongue over it languidly.

Stiles’ pants filled the room as I stroked him with one hand while carded my hands through his hair with the other. My mouth was constantly attached to him in some way, but he didn’t care. He was reveling in the moment.

Stiles bucked his hips into mine as he let out a loud whimper. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-“ I swiftly pulled away from him and heard him groan loudly. He panted loudly and stared down at me, licking his lips again.

I moved up and pressed my lips to his, letting my tongue slip into his mouth. I slipped my hands down and hooked my thumbs into his sweatpants before dragging them down and then discarding my clothes, throwing them somewhere nearby. I watched as Stiles stepped out of his pants and stared at me, his hands twitching as if he was itching to touch me.

I walked back towards him, swinging my hips lightly. His eyes ran over my skin slowly, taking in every inch of me as if he hadn’t seen me before. I made my way to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, grinning as I stared at him. “Do you want me, Stiles?”

“Yes,” he murmured out, gripping the table.

“Can I fuck you?”

“Of course.”

After that statement, I pushed him back and watched as he fell onto the table with a loud “umph” leaving his lips. I crawled on top of it as he pushed himself back, so his entire body was situated onto the wood. I sat on his thighs, my hands on his chest, and I smiled, proud of myself. He grabbed my waist cautiously, scared I would push him off, but I simply smiled, letting him grab me.  He smiled lazily up at me and closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath. It had been a long time since we fucked.

I interrupted his peace by moving forward, lining myself up, and sliding down onto him. His eyes went wide, and his lips parted in a silent moan. I pulled myself up and then back down again, moving at a slow tempo that left both of us breathless.

I muffled a sound of pleasure before snapping my hips down, tilting my head back. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Stiles mumbled out, his eyes hazy.

“You are too,” I mumbled back, dragging my thumb across his cheek. “Especially from up here.”

I rolled my hips down onto his, knowing exactly how he liked it. He let out a gasp of air, his cheeks growing red from my body heat on his. I closed my eyes and sped up my tempo, slamming onto him with soft gasps leaving our mouths.

I rolled my head back and dug my nails into his chest, a simple claim that he was mine the next time any other girl tried to touch him. I could feel my release coming soon, and by the pitch of Stiles’ moans, I knew he was near as well.

“You close, Stiles,” I teased, rolling my hips again. “You ready to cum? Ready to let go?”

Stiles moved his hands and latched onto my arms, nails digging into the flesh. “Can I please, y/n, please?”

I hummed lightly and stared down at him. His face was slick with sweat, upturned in pleasure, and his lips were constantly parted, wet from him constantly licking them. “You can cum, Stiles. Let go.”

Stiles let out a loud groan before bucking his hips up and releasing, his cum filling me. I let out a loud groan before cumming as well, my hips faltering and slowing down as I tried to ride out my orgasm. Stiles whined underneath me and closed his eyes before pulling himself up and me down so I could kiss him.

“Do you agree with me,” I questioned softly as we pulled away.

He hummed in questioning, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. He looked exhausted.

“I can fuck you better than her.”

Stiles grinned lazily and nodded, watching me as I moved off of him and grabbed our clothes. “You’re definitely so much better.”

“I know,” I mumbled, throwing his sweatpants to him while I shrugged on his shirt. “Do you want to spend the night at my house or do you want to split?”

“Can we stay at yours? I don’t want to talk to Malia yet.”

I hummed and nodded, pulling on my pants as Stiles slid off the table. He pulled his sweats up his legs and wrapped his arm of me after I was completely dressed. “Maybe, I should actually ask you out sometime. We should become official.”

I smiled and chuckled. “I’d like that a lot.”


End file.
